


Enemy of My Enemies

by Last_Winter_Rose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, F/F, First Time, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Verse, Scent Marking, Titan Shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/pseuds/Last_Winter_Rose
Summary: The titan trio grew up hearing tales of the evil Wallers living inside of the wall. They had been trained to use their shifting power to fight in the Great War against them. They had been given a mission to full fill. However, once they were actually inside the walls, Bertlot and Reiner began to wonder why they were fighting the Wallers to begin with. The people inside the walls didn’t even know about their village, didn’t know about the shifters. They were only trying to stay alive, fighting against the titans a lot longer than their own people. This is just what Bertlot and Reiner are trying to do when they get found out and captured by the Scouting Crop. Hopefully they can work something out.





	Enemy of My Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so I wrote this first chapter after watching Season 2 and it have been sitting on my computer since. I finally opened it today and decided to post it and work on it. Just a few thing to know about it though.
> 
> \- In this verse, the shifters are from a village that is in a large forest beyound the Walls that the Scouts have yet to find, and everyone there have the power to shift.  
> \- The shifters have second genders; alphas, betas, and omegas.  
> \- Everyone inside the Walls are just like normal humans, male or females, no second genders.  
> \- This fic follow closely to canon up to S2, E5, after that it turns left where canon turns right. 
> 
> I think that's it for right now, I will add more tags and notes as the story goes.

What had he been thinking? He hadn’t been thinking. No, he had. He was thinking that he needed to save Bertlot, he needed to save his mate, and without the 3DM gear to help him fight, taking on his titan form was the only thing that he could think of that would get them out alive. He had been shock when Ymir shifted, the full weight of her alpha scent attacked his senses as if he had been punched in the face, and for a moment he even wondered how she had kept it hidden from them. Then the tower started to go down, Ymir had gotten to Connie and Krista, but he and Bert would too far from them. As the bricks give away from under them, he knew what he had to do. He hadn’t regretted it either, at least, not until the rest of the Scouting Crop showed up.

Commander Erwin shouted orders, but Reiner barely heard them as he finished off the titan that he held in his hands. He did however hear Section Leader Hange mention something about the armor titan and then Krista yelling at them to stop. “Please sir! Don’t! It's Ymir and Reiner! They saved our lives!”

Reiner turned in time to see the gears in Mikasa’s head forming two and two, and pulled her blade on Bertlot. He saw red and lunged for her, Eren jumped between them, his hand to his mouth, but the commander’s voice stopped both of them from going any farther. “Cadet Reiner!” He shouted, “Come out of your titan now and I promise no harm will come to any of you.”

“But sir –“

Erwin held his hand up, cutting off any protest that Eren had been going to say.

Reiner looked past the commander to his mate. Bertlot stood still, Mikasa’s blade at his neck, but Reiner could see in his eyes, the plea for Reiner to do as they asked. He turned to Ymir; she had already exited her titan and was climbing down the neck. Krista pushed past Jean, who had been holding her, and ran to Ymir, wrapping her arms around the alpha’s waist the moment her feet touched the ground.

He glanced once more at the commander, his blue eyes unblinking, as if he was daring Reiner to make a move. Reiner titan form released what sounded like a sigh as he kneeled and pulled himself from the back of its neck. He hoped that he was doing the right thing, but he couldn’t help but think that he had just saved his mate from one danger, only to be thrown to another.


End file.
